The Disastrous Love Life of Saiki K
by CrazyLove17
Summary: A single friendship can lead to a disastrous love. That's what Saiki Kusuo, a psychic, experiences everyday with his lover, Kaidou Shun. Join these two as they try to make it through their relationship without having to deal with any Dark Reunion attacks and love rivals! Rating- K , M later in chapters. Saiki X Kaidou
1. The Confession

Their romance started on a warm Summer's day inside of a bathroom. It started out like any normal morning, the usual laughter of the class filling the air, all the boys surrounded the perfect, pretty girl called Teruhashi. As creepiest guy in the class talked to his best pal, Nendou was truly being as troublesome as always, bombarding him with questions on where to eat ramen today. Yumehara, a hopeless romantic, was sitting at her desk, gawking at the sight next to her. Teruhashi also took small glances to the male as Nendou kept droning on about where to go after school. Hairo, the class president, was yelling at some student to move two more steps with some heavy books in her arms, which actually worked somehow. The class president was someone who had the respect of everyone because of his personality, which helped to inspire others into pushing themselves to the limit. A specific psychic sighed lightly, giving a slight worried glance to the door.

For some reason, a certain supposed hero, who went by the name 'The Jet Black Wings', was nowhere in sight. Recently, Kaidou had been acting a bit strangely. To try figure out what was wrong, Saiki would read his mind. There was a slight problem since Kaidou's thoughts were incredibly jumbled up. Whenever Saiki came close to him, the boy immediately ran off in the opposite direction. Why was the boy so suddenly scared of the psychic? It was unlike himself, but he guessed he would have to apologise for whatever he had done. It was nearing to the end of the year so maybe his mother had been forcing him to study more. That seemed like something Kaidou's mother would do, right? For some reason, Saiki decided to go confront the boy. Small feelings were growing inside of Saiki, which he thought was just a small liking to the Jet Black Wings, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship now. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"You ok, pal? You seem to be deep in thought." Nendou rsuddenly snapped him out of his daydream, their faces close together for whatever reason. Nendou still terrified him. The boy was just too stupid, meaning he couldn't read his mind. Being as stupid as a cockroach, it was quite annoying when Saiki was trying to avoid him. Another thing to say is that he bore an incredibly close resemblance to his terrifying father, but he chose not to keep thinking about this topic. It creeped him out. Saiki nodded to him and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." Nendou nodded and whispered to him. "Take a while. You need time to carry out your business." Let's not talk about what that meant. Saiki walked off, not wanting to talk to him anymore. Once Saiki got into a bathroom stall, the male crossed his eyes to use his Clairvoyance, the ability to perceive things from anywhere. With this, he easily spotted where Kaidou was. What was he doing on the school roof, doing some homework? Sighing once again, he deduced that the reason why Kaidou was doing homework was because they were able to convince him they were enemies of the Dark Reunion. Standing up, he looked upwards. How should he deal with the situation? Once again, he would have to pretend to be the Dark Reunion once again. He wondered what would happen if Kaidou realised who was causing all this trouble and who the Dark Reunion truly was. Saiki felt like he would be the leader of the Dark Reunion in his eyes and join this stupid farce. It would some cliche Shounen Jump where the deuteragonist of the series turns out to be the main villain. Anyways, he would just have to deal with it secretly and confront Kaidou afterwards. What was wrong with him? At the moment, all Kaidou was thinking about was the homework. That was slightly annoying, but he guessed he would just get it out of him. It was time to deal with those fake friends.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Kaidou was working diligently. When trying to deceive Kaidou, the hero was told that the two giving him the homework were actually targets of the Dark Reunion and they needed protecting. To make sure he wasn't part of the Dark Reunion, they gave him a sheet of paper that would prove that he was a trustworthy ally. The sheet was filled with questions that suspiciously seemed like homework. Kaidou was about to say something about it, but decided not to. Somehow, he was enjoying his time with his new 'friends'. Well, that was until the next scene played out. "Hey, did you hear? Teruhashi-San has a crush on that weirdo! What was his name? Saini or something?" One of the brunets, called Shiroyama, asked his friend, ignoring Kaidou. Once he finished the homework, that was when they would start paying attention to him. "I'm guessing you mean Saiki Kusuo. He's, like, a big loser. He's also a loner. Though, apparently, he's pretty popular among girls. Maybe they'd look quite good together." Keiji, the other, said as he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care about Teruhashi as a crush and just considered her a pretty girl. "What are you saying?! Teruhashi-San would never look good with someone like him!" Shiroyama shouted at the male, who just shrugged. Shiroyama was a big fan of Teruhashi and even joined the fan club. It was quite odd to be honest.

Kaidou didn't really like Shiroyama's behaviour. Saiki was an amazing person who deserved to end up with someone as pretty as Teruhashi. After all, he didn't deserve to date someone like Kaidou. Yes, you read that correctly. The reason why Kaidou was avoiding Saiki was because Kaidou had been suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed around him. A skip of his heart made him feel weird. No way... Was Kaidou gay? Saiki would hate him after he found out so he couldn't look Saiki in the eyes. His face would turn crimson and Saiki would find out and be disgusted. Saiki was such a great person that he never deserved. In this situation, he felt like a hopeless romantic, just like Yumehara. What Kaidou didn't notice was that he had stopped doing the homework, just to think about Saiki. Now, if Kaidou was thinking these thoughts and he didn't know that Saiki could read minds, wouldn't Saiki be able to use his telepathy to hear? Kaidou was thinking clearly and he was in a 200M radius. The answer is yes. Saiki had listened to why Kaidou was avoiding him. To be honest, if Kaidou confessed, he would give a proper answer, unlike an answer he would give to someone like Yumehara. That girl gave Saiki the creeps and it was just odd. Anyways, where is Saiki currently? The psychic was actually behind the roof door, listening the conversations that were being said. He was also spying a certain silver haired boy.

Because Kaidou stopped doing the homework and had a small blush on his face, Shiroyama scrolled and looked at him. "Are you thinking about Teruhashi-San? Her boyfriend, Saiki, is the leader of the Black Reunion." Black? Did he mean Dark? Well, it was to be expected. Shiroyama hadn't understood what he was told fully and just went along with it. It was just to get his homework done. Keiji smirked, knowing this would do something to The Jet Black Wings. "What do you mean?! No way, Saiki is a sworn ally! No way he's dating Teruhashi either..." Despite knowing this would happen, why did Kaidou feel so upset? Looking downwards, his crimson eyes closed when he felt tears collect. Standing up, he grabbed his bag and threw the homework to the ground. "I have to catch the train home. Sorry, but I need to go." There was a slight shakiness to his voice and as he ran out of the door, Saiki immediately stuck himself onto the ceiling. Because he didn't want everyone to see him crying, Kaidou ran into an empty stall inside of the bathroom, sitting on the toilet as he sobbed into his hands. What was seriously wrong with him?

"Man, this sucks! He didn't finish his homework." Shiroyama clicked his tongue in annoyance as the male slowly picked up the homework sheet. Keiji seemed to be focused on the school gate, not answering back to his best friend. "Hey, dude. What's wrong? Are you scared that the delinquent king will get you? Aren can't hurt a fly." Keiji scoffed and kept his ocean eyes on the gate. "The runt hasn't left the school crying yet. Why'd you think he start crying? Do you think that he's gay for Saiki? What a loser. No way Saiki could've gotten close enough to Teruhashi to date her." Shiroyama nodded, cackling unattractively. "Let's go find him." That's what they thought anyways. The two walked out from the roof and stopped walking for some reason.

In this situation, Saiki was beyond annoyed. Not only that he being called Teruhashi's boyfriend, they also made Kaidou cry. As Kaidou's only friend, he needed to interfere sadly. Besides, he had a feeling that he needed to crush these two teenagers. After he took out the trash, he would need to talk to Kaidou to make him feel better. Maybe something would happen too, however that didn't matter at the moment.

Using telekinesis, Saiki had build a wall between the roof door and the stairs. This meant that the two delinquents couldn't leave the small space Saiki had left between the door and stairs. Once they were in the small room that was left, Saiki slammed the roof door. Before they could shout, Saiki smirked and dropped down from the roof. "It's Dark Reunion." With that, the boys went to hospital after they were found in a trash can together.

At that moment, someone knocked on the stall Kaidou was crying in. Kaidou was still upset over the fact that Saiki was dating Teruhashi. Sadly, he convinced himself that he was depressed over the fact that Saiki never told him, but it was all incorrect. The fact is that Kaidou had gained a large crush for the pink haired boy and he just didn't want to confess. Because of the knock, it caused Kaidou to stop burying his face in his hands and looked up at the door. "G-go a-away whoever it i-is." Kaidou bit his lip, not wanting to let out a whimper as he continued to cry.

A small sigh came from Saiki as he looked down at the lock. While using his telekinesis again, he undid the lock and slowly opened the door. "H-how? Why'd you co- Saiki?!" Kaidou tried to jump backwards, but couldn't since he was sitting on the lid of a toilet. Instead of answering, Saiki closed and locked the door behind them. Just before he came in, Saiki put an out of order sign on the toilet door so no one would come in.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" As usual, Saiki used telepathy instead of actually talking. Kaidou's cheeks turned a red, looking down so he didn't have to meet the eye of the teenager. Thoughts rushed into his head like a tsunami and he was extremely anxious for what he was going to say. Saiki gently wiped away the tears of Kaidou, which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"C-congratulations on getting together with-" Kaidou was never able to finish his sentence after a chaste kiss on his lips. Saiki, the psychic and crush of the most popular girl in school, was kissing him. Of all people, he kissed the biy with no friends. Why him?! Being the same sex was even worse! Saiki was the one to pull back since he needed to tell Kaidou directly what he was thinking, since normal people didn't have telepathy. "Kaidou- Shun, I am not dating Teruhashi. Though, I would like to date you. Will you please become my boyfriend?" It was delivered with a pleased smile on his face. Hesitantly, Kaidou nodded, tears running down his face again. The two kissed once again, enjoying the scene inside of the boys' bathroom. Saiki's new lover was definitely a crybaby, though he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. The Secret

Their romance was surprisingly unexpected to the psychic. Now, Saiki wasn't one to be all close and possessive over their lover, but there was a day he had snapped. It all started on a particular day.

He had woken up to Kaidou besides him. No, they didn't do anything inappropriate because it's not that type of fan fiction, and this left Saiki confused. He didn't remember the younger staying over or vice versa. Ever since the awkward confession in the bathroom last month, the two had an awkward walk home together ever since. Well, Saiki found it amusing how his boyfriend seemed to overthink every single second when he was around.

No one really knew, but Kaidou has spouted it once or twice. Saiki was sure that people glossed over it as one of his quirks. Speaking of that, Saiki was slightly annoyed by the fact that his boyfriend was trying to get rid of his 'Dark Reunion' ways. Yes, it was embarrassing and he didn't particularly like it, however it was apart of who Kaidou was. It was only a matter of time before Kaidou grows out of it so Saiki wanted to savour these moments so he could hopefully tease him in the future.

Also, there would definitely be a future. After all, Saiki didn't romantically put himself out there as he didn't feel anything. At first, Saiki was surprised too. As someone who usually avoids romance, the first signs of love were actually terrifying to him. He suddenly felt like a middle school girl who finally had their first love. In the shows, it would've been a hot jock of some sorts, but no, Saiki had fell in love an adorable nerd. He loves it.

Snapping back into reality, he looked down at Kaidou who began to stir awake. As he looked over to the clock, he sighed lightly as he had to wake him up sadly. It's such a shame as he doesn't get to see his boyfriend like that normally.

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, he decided to talk to him instead of his telepathy. He didn't know why, but the boy next to him had made him want to actually feel like a normal human. It was time to tell him of his abilities, but he was actually worried as to how he'd react. After all, people often got greedy and it wasn't like he didn't have faith in his lover, but he was scared that he'd think he was a freak. The things love did to him is incredible.

Saiki slowly propped his head on his hand, hesitantly beginning to shake the bit awake slightly. "It's time to wake up, we have school soon." The boy shifted with a loud yawn as he looked up at his boyfriend. Suddenly, soft lips were placed against his. Soon, it wasn't chaste and Saiki found himself closing his eyes.

Soon, he was in top of the younger boy, the chaste kiss becoming something more. He felt Shun wrap his frail arms around his neck, two handfuls of Saiki's hair in those fists. The two parted from the kiss and Saiki's lips pressed rough kisses against his neck as lovely pants came from him. Saiki's hands travelled lower until he was reaching for the hem of his-

Saiki's eyes snapped opened as he looked around him. No Kaidou, only the sounds of his mother knocking on the door resounded through the room. Did he seriously dream that? It was odd as all of his dreams linked to something that would happen in real life, a premonition of some sorts. What did Kaidou do with anything? No offence, but even when he confessed, Saiki had no dreams of the boy.

Maybe today was the day he revealed that he was a psychic. After telling his mother he was finally up, he quickly got changed, did his business and brushed his teeth at the same time (one good of telekinesis) and went downstairs. His mother seemed worried, as Saiki never overslept, but he quickly brushed it off. It was already a weird day.

Because of the dream he had just had, he was too tired to walk and he wanted to get to school quickly. So, he teleported to a bush near the school gates. What? He couldn't teleport into the school since he needed to change his shoes. As he got up, brushing a stray twig on his uniform off, Teruhashi walked past. Great.

'Oh my god, it's Saiki. What's he doing in a bush? That doesn't matter because he looks so good being one with nature. I sound like a stalker. Am I staring? Should I say something? What if he starts thinking that I like him? What do I do?' God, even her thoughts were annoying. Recently, he's stopped caring about her as much as his attention is more focused on Kaidou.

To avoid Kaidou getting jealous of her, as he once did when he confessed, he simply ignored her and walked right in front of her and into the school. That was a bit mean, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to get to Kaidou, just in case something happened to him. That dream was really making him overthink. Saiki also wanted to break his secret to him too.

Apparently, Teruhashi was getting mad at him for not saying anything, but he could barely care less. After all, he didn't want any unnecessary things happening. So, when he changed his shoes and went to get to their classroom, he almost choked on his own spit when a hand landed on his shoulder. He prayed that it wasn't-

"Hey, Pal! It's a lovely morning. Wanna get some ramen after class? I'll pay for you 'cause guess who got their allowance today?" Saiki proceeded to walk away from the hyperactive Nendou. "Hey, are you guessing? It must be hard to guess. It's really hard. Is it too hard for you? Should I tell you? Come 'ere, I'll whisper it to you. Buddy? Where are you going?" Nendou's nonsensical blabbering followed Saiki all the way to the classroom.

As he entered, he immediately spotted his boyfriend hunched over his desk and writing. Judging by his thoughts, he was thinking about the homework they did not receive and despite his cute thoughts about where Saiki was, he frowned. He thought he had gotten rid of the bullies, but maybe he has to think again.

He goes over to the boy, ruffling his hair lovingly as he put his bag down at his desk. When they had started to date, he influenced his teacher to change the seating plan around so the two were sitting next to each other. He wasn't proud of it, but he just wanted to be closer to him.

As Saiki usually does that to Kaidou, the boy's head snapped up and turned to Saiki to give an adorable puppy smile. It was no wonder that his guardian spirit was a chihuahua. "Good morning, Kusuo." His name seemed to roll off the tongue of his boyfriend as he softly said his greeting. Saiki gave one in exchange and before school started and he forgot, he asked Kaidou to head to the roof with him.

Nervous that Saiki was going to break up with him, Saiki reassured Kaidou that he just wanted to reveal something to him. The two made it up there safely (read: with no encounters with Dark Reunion) and Saiki made sure no one was up here.

"So, I wanted to tell you that I..." Saiki paused and slightly panicked when he heard someone else coming up here. "...Want you to eat ramen with you after school with Nendou." Oh god, what did he just say?

Even Kaidou seemed perplexed, but the boy still agreed, even though he didn't like Nendou whatsoever. Saiki wondered what was wrong with him as he never spoke like that. Why did he even feel panicked in the first place? He was growing more emotions by the day, and he didn't know how he felt about it. Everyday with Shun was giving him more happiness and it was terrifying to think about what would happen if he suddenly lost the boy.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, the two shared a sweet and short kiss before they made it back downstairs. It turns out the person coming was just Teruhashi coming to talk to Saiki. It was a shame they never talked as the bell rang, meaning another boring day of school ensued.

The day went more quickly than he had anticipated. Nothing remotely interesting happened, except for Shun and Saiki needing to walk around a lot as Teruhashi apparently needed to urgently talk to Saiki. He really didn't want to hear what it was to do about though.

The trio were walking out of school and towards a ramen shop that Kaidou had picked out because of the fact that Nendou was not to be trusted. After all, it was a pigsty where Nendou went. It was a surprise that they had even trusted him in the first place. Of course, his boyfriend wasn't to be trusted too, as things always went wrong with him, so Saiki had to teleport them somewhere good to eat when they had gotten lost.

During their ramen adventure, there were two girls sitting in there. Yumehara had recently gotten an eye for Kaidou, which made Saiki heavily dislike her, and he would've actually preferred if her interests were still focused on himself. The two were talking about things Saiki zoned out on, and they suddenly noticed the trio walk in. This was not going to end up well.

As the ramen was about to arrive, with Nendou and Kaidou bickering about which ramen flavour was superior, Teruhashi casually walked over to their table. As Saiki made eye contact with the girl, along with the rest of the table who seemed to fall silent, Teruhashi addressed Saiki since she wanted to talk to him.

Kaidou's heartbeat started to increase in speed, and Saiki briefly glanced at him before asking what about. She opened her mouth to speak again when Yumehara came and tapped the girl on the shoulder. Apparently, that scared her and to be honest, Saiki didn't know why. He wouldn't have cared if it hadn't resulted in her taking a step back and knocking into the man holding the tray of ramen.

Surprisingly, Saiki wasn't fast enough and despite successfully saving Kaidou from the hot ramen, it landed on the table. Being who he was, Nendou decided to start playing with one of the flipped over bowls and knocked some of the spillage to Kaidou. What an idiot.

"You damned baboon! I need to change now." Kaidou sighed as the restaurant began to make more ramen as an apology. Teruhashi said a small sorry to Kaidou to keep up her perfect act, but on the inside, she was seething at Yumehara for ruining her confession. He told Nendou to eat all of the ramen and Saiki would walk Shun back to his house. As they left the restaurant, much to Teruhashi's and Yumehara's dismay, and when they got back, Shun suddenly popped a random question as he was changing. "You're hiding something from me, right?" God, was his boyfriend the psychic?

Saiki gulped as he turned to look at his boyfriend in the eye. "I guess I have been. Well, I can read minds, control things and in short, I'm a psychic." Kaidou didn't seem too shocked. Did he know? He wasn't really thinking about it, but when he came up with the reply, Saiki knew that his boyfriend would be like this. "Is this what you've been scared to talk to me about? You know I love you even though you want to become a magician. One day, I want to see your magic tricks." Saiki chuckled lightly as he planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Thanks for supporting me."

"Where's your family?" Saiki resorted to using telepathy as he tried to find where they are. "My siblings are on a school trip and my mom went to meet my dad out of town." Kaidou replied, smiling as the two kissed again. Kusuo smiled softly as Saiki decided to stay the night that day. It was a good thing the next day was a weekend.

Saiki's lover was definitely clueless, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
